This invention relates to arc resistant compositions. In particular, it relates to arc resistant compositions having poly(arylene sulfide) as their basic ingredient.
In many commercial applications involving the use of high-voltage electric current, such as electric power transmission, or electric resistance heating, it is either necessary or desirable to employ components made of materials which are arc resistant as defined in ASTM-D-495-73. Even more desirable are arc resistant compositions which are water resistant and which have acceptable physical properties.
The present invention provides an arc resistant composition which is suitable for being made into electrical components.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide an arc resistant composition of matter and a process for making same.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arc resistant composition which possesses acceptable physical properties.
A further object of the invention is to provide an arc resistant composition which is water resistant.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an arc resistant composition which has an improved linear coefficient of expansion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide articles made of the arc resistant composition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an arc resistant article having acceptable physical properties and improved water resistance and linear coefficient of expansion.